As the number of telematics-equipped vehicles continues to increase, so does the utilization of wireless communication systems to provide telematics services to and from those vehicles. The telecommunications industry continues to focus on providing new and enhanced services to cellular customers. Today's telematics services include the capability of receiving data over a voice channel during the same call used for conversation between cellular customers or between a cellular customer and a live advisor at a call center or other remote facility. In order to establish this data connection, an electronic ‘handshake’ occurs between each party's wireless modem. This handshake is transparent to the cellular customer or the live advisor. However, during the course of establishing the data connection, spurious signals can be generated. These spurious signals can cause an echo phenomenon during voice transmission. This echo phenomenon is well-known to those acquainted with cellular phones. A caller and/or recipient of the call hears an echo (an artifact or segment of his/her own speech) back to him/her immediately following his/her utterance. These echoes may or may not be perceived by the other person on the other end of the transmission. In addition, data link failures can occur due to echo wherein the sending and receiving modems may entirely fail to communicate. The echoing effect during transmission causes miscommunication wherein the sending wireless modem may not recognize the receiving wireless modem or may believe it to be a different model. In either scenario, the entire data linkage may fail.